Only a year!
by nellysh
Summary: Auror Academy and Hogwarts, their first year as a couple


Each step of the stairs up to the flat cost his strength, the hard training of the past week was still in his bones. "Showering, eating, sleeping, showering, eating, sleeping, showering…." These three words went like a mantra through his head, since he said goodbye to Harry at the train station. "Showering, eating, sleeping". Yawning, he opened the door to the flat and dropped immediately his backpack at the entrance. Tired, he called for his brother George, but the flat remained silent. He shrugged his shoulders "Probably still in the shop" and forced himself to go into the bathroom.

A short time later, he finally stood under the shower, his clothes and boots lying in a heap on the floor. He leaned his forehead against the wall, so that the water was raining down on his tense back "Eating, sleeping, mph, sleeping".

After the shower he took a fresh pajama pants from the dresser in his room (Mum, you're the best) and let the wet towel, that he had wrapped around his waist, fall to the floor, carelessly like his clothes and boots. As he pulled on his pants, he threw a longingly glance at his bed.

As expected, his mother had not only washed his laundry, but also prepared food for him. George was certainly not thrilled, that his mother constantly showed up at the flat, but in secret Ron enjoyed the coddling by his mother – especially without "enemy contact". Satisfied he patted his filled belly and then stretched his hands over his head "Time to sleep".

He laid down in his freshly made bed, silently thanking the stars for his mother, and ran, before he closed his eyes, with a finger gently over the photo of his girlfriend, which always stood on his bedside table.

* * *

"Ron! RON!" cried a slightly panicked voice, as a female hand shook him with astonishing force.

Ron mumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed: "I'm awake, I'm awake!"

But until after the words "Please, wake up, I need your help" followed by a sob, he finally woke up. He rubbed his sleep from his eyes and notice puzzled, that next to his bed a weeping Angeline knelt. Startled he leaned on his elbow and asked her worried: "Angeline, what's going on?"

"It's about George.", she sobbed.

Promptly his tiredness blown away: "George? What about him?"

"We, we had.."

Ron took his wand from the bedside table and shouted: "Accio handkerchief!"

After she had dried her tears and blown her nose in the summoned handkerchief, she continued: "Today we had a date, George wanted – after closing time – to come directly into my flat. When he was three hours overdue, I left my flat on a search for him. But I..", she swallowed," I can't find him anywhere, neither in the shop, nor here!"

Ron tried to think straight and not to fall into panic: "Do you checked also the burrow and F.. Fred's grave?"

She nodded, her eyes once again moist with unshed tears.

Ron laid his hand reassuringly on her shoulder: "Don't worry, Angeline, I'll find him." He threw off the blanket and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "You wait in your flat, for the case, that he still appears, and I", swearing he glanced around for his pants: "Where is my bloody trouser?"

"Uh, when I searched for George, I've seen your clothes in the bathroom!"

Embarrassed, he rubbed his neck, "Oh, right. I will send you instantly a Patronus, when I found him, and should he appear in your flat.."

"… I will send you my Patronus!"

He nodded and took fresh clothes out of the closet. Before he could take off his pajama pants, he heard an embarrassed cough from Angeline. From the corner of his eye he saw, that she coyly to the side looked. He blushed and pulled the trouser over the pajama pants.

He cleared his throat: " I'll see you later, hopefully with George!"

She waved and disappeared.

He shook his head and muttered: "Weasley, that would have been, no, it WAS quite extremely embarrassing!"

* * *

Several hours later he stepped out of the fireplace, shivering with cold and dazed from lack of sleep. Each establishment, every pub beyond the shop he visited on the lookout for his brother. Either he was too late, and his brother already gone, or the door slammed shut before his nose. He was so frozen, that he could not even hold his wand. Sighing, he walked with heavy step and drooping shoulders into the kitchen.

Just as he wanted to fill the kettle with water, he heard from the shop, which laid directly below the flat, a loud clanking. He froze and listened intently, and indeed he heard another noise. Strained Ron sneaked down the stairs. Outside the door to the shop he grabbed for his wand "Shit!" – which was lying in the flat next to the stove. He took a deep breath and opened the door as quietly as possible. "Ouch!" he hissed angrily, when he bumped in the darkness against a shelf. He rubbed his aching elbow and groped carefully forward.

A loud bang from the office made him forget all caution and so he rushed forward, opened the door with a flourish and cried: "Harry, Neville, here!"

"Hurrah, thhhe whole ca.., hic, cavalry, hic", slurred George and held his hand, which a bottle of fire clutched, high, "C…comes in, ifff enoughhh fo..r every, hic, one!"

Appalled Ron looked around. On the floor shattered bottles, papers, also an overturned shelf and from the wall were running various fluids, probably Potions.

George staggered to the door and peered out: "Yoo-hoo! Harry, Nev, where, hic, are youhh?"

Ron grabbed his brother's shoulder: "Come on, George, I'll take you to bed!"

Angrily George shook Ron's arm off: "I'm not, hic, a little bo..y, I go to be, hic, d, when.. whenever..", he pointed with the bottle to his chest, "I want."

"George, I think, the party is over." Ron rubbed his tired face.

"The partyyy is far…far fro..m over, hic, lckle Ron..niekin, as long as there, hic, is still some..something to drink." He offered the bottle to his brother, hesitantly Ron looked at the bottle, "Youuu don't want be a Sportspoil, uh..", he snickered, "Spoilsport, or?"

"Fine", Ron grabbed the bottle, but instead to drink from it, he spun the bottle and emptied it.

"Ifff you thhink, you're veeery, hic, smart, then you have foo..led yourself." Giggling George pulled a flask from his pocket.

Silently Ron walked up to him: "Please George, it really is time to stop!"

His brother stumbled back and collided with the wall: "Leave me, hic, alone!"

Ron went further over to him: "Don't you think of Angeline or our parents? Look only around, what you have done in your drunken stupor!"

"That's none of y..you, it is in fact my shop. Also, get out of and, and tom..tomorrow, wait", he laughed scornfully," today, you can pack, hic, your things and go back Mummy a..and Daddy!" He opened the flask, but before he could take a gulp, Ron snatched the flask and emptied this likewise .

George's eyes lit up with rage and he growled through clenched teeth: "Why Fr..Fred had to die, and you, you-nothing, hic, survives? I wishhh, it would be the othhher way a..round!"

In the following silence Ron stepped back and said calmly, as if he had not heard the hurtful words: "I will send Angeline my Patronus, so she knows that you are well, then I come back."

George stood frozen in the room and watched him go.

* * *

Cheerful Harry stepped out of the fireplace and called: "Ron, come on, our girls are waiting!" He knocked the remaining ash from his clothes and whistled to himself. "Ron? I hope, you don't oversleep!" Grinning, he approached the room of his mate, but before he could knock on the door, he heard Ron's sleepy voice behind him: "Sorry, Harry, but I can't go." Surprised, he turned to Ron, who was standing in the door to the bathroom: "You are joking, right?"

Ron shook his head: "Unfortunately not. George is, mh, indisposed and I have to step in for him." And actually, Harry heard from the bathroom a gagging noise.

He looked from the bathroom door to Ron and realized that his whole appearance expressed a sleepless night: bleary-eyed, disheveled hair, a pale face and clothes wrinkled. "Then of course I'll stay here and help out in the shop or with George!".

Weary Ron smiled and shook his head: "No way, Mate. At least one of us should visit the girls."

Undecided, Harry glanced at his best friend: "Are you really sure?"

Ron folded his hands over his chest: "Positive!"

Harry sighed: "Okay then. Have you Hermione already informed?"

"Too late and you are also faster in Hogwarts than an owl!", Ron looked at him pleading, "When I quickly write a few words, could you give her the message, please?"

Harry nodded and followed Ron into the kitchen, where his friend the message on a piece of paper scribbled. "And Harry, please tell Ginny, she should not worry about George, he has only a slight upset stomach, okay?"

Harry glanced over Ron's shoulder and grimaced: "I hope, I must not read aloud your message!" – Ron looked questioningly up. – His friend pointed to the Post Scriptum and cleared his throat before he read: "I love you!" – Ron winked cheerfully: "Let that just do not hear my girlfriend, who is in fact very jealous!" Harry slapped Ron on his shoulder: "Idiot!"

They both laughed, until Ron waved: "Go, go, otherwise I will send the message by an owl! And Harry, my boy, have fun!"

Harry salutes: "Yes Sir!" and disappeared shortly afterwards.

Ron ran a hand through his hair and went back to the bathroom.

* * *

Harry watched Hermione's disappointed face, as she read Ron's message. When she folded the note, her eyes were admittedly wet, but she smiled nevertheless: "That is my Ron, huh."

He glanced at the bar and whispered: "Say nothing about it to Ginny, but I think, George has drunk again."

Hermione's eyes widened and she whispered back: "For weeks he has not touched a drop, why now?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders: "No idea, I just hope, that Ron not himself blame for it."

Hermione looked aghast at her friend, however bit back a demand, since Ginny, who was carrying a tray with three glasses of butter beer, approached their table.

"Well, what's the excuse from the Prat, who is my brother?" she asked curiously.

Her boyfriend smiled crookedly: "You know him, George has a stomach flu and Ron thinks, he needs to play nurse."

Ginny snorted: "And for this he renounces Hogsmeade and his reunion with his girlfriend? Not bloody likely! Certainly, there is something else behind it." She narrowed her eyes and saw suspiciously at her boyfriend.

Harry leaned quickly to Ginny and gave her a kiss, the best way to distract her.

* * *

Shaking her head, Professor McGonagall watched the first years from her window, who played a Muggle sport, whatever it's called again, oh yes, soccer in the courtyard. Abruptly the students stopped with their game and looked frightened. Puzzled she peeked down, what's going on, aha, according to the hanging heads, the Head Girl, Miss Granger, gave the students a lecture. Minerva looked at the clock and furrowed her brow, why is Miss Granger already back from Hogsmeade?

Hermione Granger was on her way back to her quarters, as the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall she stopped: "Miss Granger, can I have a word, please!"

Surprise, her student turned around and walked up to her: "Of course, Professor McGonagall."

"Miss Granger, I hope, you forgive me my curiosity, but I wonder, why are you already returned from Hogsmeade?"

The young witch avoided her gaze: "I have still so much to do."

"I will not beat around the bush and ask you directly, did you have a dispute with Mr. Weasely?"

Speechless Miss Granger looked at her.

Minerva smiled warmly: "I'm old, but I'm not deaf and I heard, that Mr. Weasley wanted to meet you there, right?"

Her student nodded sadly and sighed: "Regrettably, he could not come, since he has to take care of his brother."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!", she replied compassionately and sighed, "We all have our cross to bear."

Lost in thought, Minerva looked out the window.

After a while Miss Granger cleared her throat.

She turned back to her student, who looked at her questioningly. "I don't want you to detain further, Miss Granger. After all you have a lot things to do, just like me!" She winked mischievously and hurried away.

Hermione watched astonished, as the headmistress, before she disappeared around the corner, waved at her.

* * *

Breathless Hermione knocked on the door of the headmistress, who shouted cheerfully from inside: "Please come in, Miss Granger!"

Professor McGonagall leaned back in her chair and looked over glasses at her: "Miss Granger, I would like to ask you for a big favor.", she twirled her quill in her hand and continued, "Hagrid should pick up a package from Madam Malkin's clothing shop, but apparently one of his creat.., uh, animals is not well - probably eaten the wrong thing – short and sweet, I hope, you could take this errand for me? I know, it requires a lot, especially since you had to stay a night in London…".

"I'll do it!", Hermione interrupted and blushed, "Sorry, I don't wanted interrupt you."

Professor McGonagall smiled kindly: "It's okay, and finally I have to thank you. In half an hour is in Hogsmeade a Portkey to London for you available, and tomorrow at 16.00 clock, you have to travel back."

Hermione nodded.

"Alright, but first, grabs quickly a few things for the night. I'll see you tomorrow!" As Hermione was almost out the door, Minerva called after her: "And Miss Granger, greet your parents from me!"

Minerva heard a giggle behind her: "Minerva, you know very well, that Miss Granger's parents will not get to see her!"

Unaffected by Albus Dumbledore comment, Minerva grabbed a sheet of paper and began to write a note for Madame Malkin.

"By the way, a really good plan and, moreover, out of romantic reasons."

"I don't know, what you mean, Albus!", she smiled, "But now don't disturb me, I need to quickly send an owl to Madame Malkin."

* * *

Searchingly George looked in the shop around, until his gaze stopped at Verity. She mouthed questioning: "Ron?". As he nodded, as best he could, with an aching head, she pointed to the storage room.

Ron was standing in front of a shelf and was busy writing down the stocks in the order list. When George approached him, he gave no sign, that he noticed George's presence.

George had to pull himself together, so that he is not snatched the quill from Ron's hand, which made a noise like fingernails scraping on a blackboard. Before he could stop it, he let out a painful moan.

"Hangover?", asked Ron pitilessly and without looking at him.

"Yeah, I feel as if I have a cat in my mouth and in my head dancing gnomes a polka."

Gloatingly, Ron replied: "Good!"

"Ron, I know, I fucked up, again, but…"

"You promised never more to touch alcohol, only under this condition I went to the academy!"

"Shit Ron, I've messed up, but please let me talk to end."

Ron sighed and turned to him: "Fine, then go ahead!"

"Yesterday, when I tried to lock the door behind our last customer, an old woman, she remained standing in the doorway and gave me her condolences to F..Fred's death.", he gulped, "She said, he had still his whole life ahead of him, but only the good die young. I was frozen and when she finally left the shop, I lost it!"

"And went off, to get drunk!"

"And went off, to get drunk, yes." George confirmed.

Without another word, his brother turned back to the inventory.

George laid his hand on Ron's shoulder and squeezed it: "I'm sorry for what I have done and above all what I said. I was an ass."

Ron replied coldly: "The fact remains, because Drunks and children tell the truth."

"Ron, you must believe me, even if I could, I would never swap your life – or that of another – with Fred's! I was just so angry, upset and… I just wanted, that you let me alone", he grinned crookedly, "me and my self-pity. "

His brother silent for a moment, until he nodded: "I understand." – "You do?" – He looked sideways at George: "I've also done a few things, which I'm not proud, you know." – "So, we're good?" – "We're good!" – "And you go back to the Academy?" – Ron hesitated: "George, I don't think.."

George pulled his brother around to face him: "No discussion, you go back, and even, if I have to deliver you there and that would be very unpleasant. I'm thinking of a goodbye kiss, a tearful hug in front of the other recruits.."

Ron raised his arms and laughed: "Okay, you win, I'm defeated."

His brother hit him in the shoulder: "So what is new!" Then he winked: "So, I just let you alone with your work, which does not by itself."

"Slave driver"

"Moreover, a good-looking, charming.."

"Stop it, I get sick"

"Oh, that reminds me. Do you know, where are the Hangover-Potions?"

Ron smirked: "In the runoff!"

George nodded crestfallen: "Probably deserved, huh, and I would have done in your place also."

"I don't have it tilted away, but your girlfriend Angeline. She meant, you should really suffer."

George grimaced: "A smart woman my girlfriend. I'm looking forward to her curtain lecture, when she picks me up!"

Ron saw smiling on his clipboard and muttered: "I don't envy you, she makes mum look like an angel of peace!"

His brother gulped and hastily left the storage room.

Ron laughed and knelt, to count the in the lower shelf located stocks. Suddenly his eyes became covered by two small hands and a familiar voice whispered in his ear: "Guess who!" – "Madame Rosmerta", this reply earned him a tender bite in his ear, "it is not. Then perhaps my beautiful girlfriend, who, however, should now at Hogwarts." She laughed happily and embraced him from behind. For a while, her boyfriend enjoyed this embrace, till this was no longer enough for him. He turned around and both sank into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Satisfied Ron sat, leaning with his back to the shelf, on the floor, his girlfriend sideways on his lap, while she told him of Professor McGonagall's transparent plan. "Honestly", she snorted, " Hagrid and Madame Malkin's."

"Wow, who would have thought, that McGonagall has one romantic bone in her body!"

His girlfriend rolled her eyes: "First, it is Professor McGonagall, and secondly, she was once in love too!"

"But that was certainly long ago." Hermione slapped his arm and he laughed: "Sorry, but I could not resist!"

She leaned forward and kissed him gently: "Forgive and forget."

"Ron, could you please come, a customer wants complaint over the daydreams." Verity called from the door.

Ron sighed: "Sorry, Miss Granger, but the work is calling."

"Business before pleasure, Mr. Weasley, how fortunate, that I have not to go back until tomorrow afternoon, so we still have all night for us!" She wiggled seductively her eyebrows.

"Did I mention, that I love Professor McGonagall?"

She stood up and offered him her hand: "Nope! Come on, show me, how I can help you!"

He grinned mischievously: "It will be my pleasure, but as you say, business before pleasure!"

She shook her head and smiled.

* * *

Yawning, Ron, already in his pajama bottoms puts his toothbrush back in the Toothbrush Tumbler, as his girlfriend came in the bathroom: "So, your laundry is washed and ironed. Tell me, love, did you play in the mud or why were your clothes full of it?!"

Her boyfriend smiled sheepishly: "The others have started the mud wrestling."

She snorted: "Who it believes!"

Ron leaned his shoulder against the wall and watched, how his girlfriend brushed her teeth. His eyelids were heavy from weariness and he blinked tiredly.

Hermione rinsed out of her mouth and looked at him lovingly: "Just go to bed already, I'll be right."

Thankfully, he nodded and turned slowly to the door. His girlfriend gave him a smack on the butt: "Go on!"

When Hermione five minutes later came into Ron's room, he was already asleep. She laughed softly and climbed into bed with him. Gently she brushed a strand of hair from his forehead and snuggled up to him. Her last thought was, before she too was asleep, a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush.

* * *

**A few weeks later**

Despite her Weasley-Jumper Hermione tremble with cold, her boyfriend rubbed her back, in the hope to warm her a little, but without much success.

"Achoo, achoo, achoo."

Ron looked worried at her red nose and her bleary eyes.

"I'm fine, it's just a little runny nose", she reassured him in a croaking voice and grasped his hand.

As her teeth began to chatter and she coughed, Ron intervened: "Enough is enough, you belong in bed!" He grabbed their jackets and held out his hand: "Come on, I will go with you to the castle."

"Honestly, I'm fine!", she snuffled, nevertheless, she gave him her hand and let him help her into the jacket. As he wanted to pull up the zipper for her, she shoved his hand angrily away.

Ron waved to Ginny and Harry and pulled his reluctant girlfriend on the street.

On the way to the castle, he scolded: "What were you thinking? You're usually Miss-Reasonable-in person!"

Hermione pulled her hand from his and stopped: "You know what? I have a splitting headache, I can also swallow hard and my whole body hurts, but I don't care, because I've missed you so much and I wanted to see you!" Angrily she wiped her tears with her sleeve from her face.

Ron's face softened: "I missed you too."

She looked at the ground: "I have the feeling, as if you want to get rid of me as soon as possible."

Ron lifted her chin and gently stroked with his thumb the remaining tears away: "It's my job to take care of you!" When she tried to interrupt him, he raised his hands defensively: "I know, you can take care of your own, but you've washed my clothes and now I want to do something for you, okay?".

She nodded. He took her hand again and entwined his fingers with hers: "Let's go!"

* * *

At the steps to the girl dormitories Ron stopped and smile saddened at her: "I am afraid, here ends my job as your personal healer Weasley!" – Hermione looked at him confused – He gave her a meaningful look: "In MY Hogwarts-Days boys could not enter the girls' staircase!"

She smiled exhausted: "You forget, that I am of age and Head Girl." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs behind her.

Ron closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. As Hermione paused, he carefully opened his eyes. Surprised, he stood in fromt of a large wooden door with the lettering 'Head Girl'. She raised her eyebrows and watched him smugly. Relieved, he let out a deep breath: "Merlin, I expected a new painful experience."

As his girlfriend opened the door, he let his gaze nosy wander around through Hermione's room, in the meantime his girlfriend carefully opened the laces of her shoes. He turned to her and saw, how she laboriously tried to take off her shoes. Without a word he knelt beside her and gently removed her shoes. Then he commanded: "Arms up!" and pulled her sweater over her head. Weak let Hermione this happen without protest. Then she slumped against Ron's chest, who softly stroked her back: "Merlin, you're totally hot!" – His girlfriend muttered: "Thank you!". He chuckled: "I really meant, you have a fever!" – "Oh." – "Come on, off to bed with you! I'll get in the meantime a Fever Potion from Poppy."

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey looked surprised at Ron: "Mr. Weasley, I thought, you have not returned to Hogwarts?"

Ron rubbed his neck sheepishly: "That is true, the potion is also not for me, but for Miss Granger."

She smiled in her warm-hearted way and gave him the bottle with the desired medicine: "Right, Miss Granger and you're a couple." – Ron blushed. – "Please indicate Miss Granger immediately the half of the potion, the rest she will take early in the morning. And, Mr. Weasley, tell her, I wish her a speedy recovery." Ron nodded his thanks and hurried away.

When Ron came back into the room, his girlfriend coughed heavily and blows her nose with a handkerchief. He sat down on the edge of the bed and ordered sternly: "Mouth on!" Hermione leaned on her elbows and obediently opened her mouth. After he had given her the potion, he covered her up and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She gave him a pleading glance: "Please don't go!"

He nodded, pulled a chair next to the bed and seated himself: "Can I do something for you? Are you thirsty?"

She played with her handkerchief and whispered: "Do you know, what my mother always did, when I was sick?!"

"I hope not, that she has sung something for you!", he joked

"She reads to me."

"Oh, okay, I can do that!", he glanced around, "Which book should it be, Miss Head Girl?"

She pointed with her chin to her nightstand.

Ron groaned inwardly, typical Hermione, of course it had to be Hogwarts. The History.

Sighing, he placed the heavy book on his lap: "It has to really be this book?", he waved to the bookshelf, "I mean, there are still plenty of other's to choose." A nod, accompanied by a sneeze, from Hermione was answer enough, so he brushed his winter boots from his feet and popped them on her bed. His girlfriend looked at him with tired eyes and he gave her a stern look: "Sleep!" Well-behaved she closed her eyes.

Fortunately for Ron his girlfriend had fallen asleep after a short time. As quietly as possible, he shut the book and placed it beside his chair on the floor. He watched Hermione, who threw herself restlessly back and forth in her sleep. In order to keep awake, he rolled his shoulders, but with little success. He tiptoed to the bookshelf and read the book title "Robinson Crusoe – the title promised nothing good, mph, the white whale - sounds interesting, but the thickness of the book is truly frightening". He shrugged his shoulders "May the destiny be merciful to me!" He closed his eyes and ran his fingers over the spines of the books, while he silently counted to 10. Arrived at 10, he stopped and opened his eyes. Relieved, he let out a breath, it was, unlike the others, only a narrow book.

He carefully pulled the book from the shelf, sat down again in the chair and made himself comfortable. After a while he already was totally engrossed in the book, that he forgot about the time and place.

"Why are you smiling?", came the sleepy voice out of bed.

Ron glanced up from the book: "I don't smile."

She glanced at him knowingly.

He bent forward and patted her leg: "How do you feel?"

"Better", she croaked.

"Somehow I doubt this!"

"You don't need to distract, my dear. What are you reading and brings a smile to your face?"

He held up the book so she could read the title. She closed her eyes again and smiled slightly: "Ronald Weasley reads a novel, moreover, a classic of the Muggle-world literature, wow, I'm dreaming!"

He eyed the book cover and pursed his lips: "This is really a Classic of the world literature?" He whistled impressed: "Wow, I read two classics of the word literature on one day!"

Amazed she opened her eyes: "Pardon?".

"You will not doubt, that 'Hogwarts. The History' is also a classic of world literature, even though in our Wizarding World."

She smiled: "All right, two!"

Grinning, he put the book 'Little Women' on her bed and stretched with a yawn his arms above his head.

Inviting she lifted her blanket and unhesitatingly Ron lay down beside her. Satisfied, Hermione snuggled up to him. He gently stroked her arm and whispered: "The tomboyish Jo reminds me of Ginny, although Joe loves books as much as you, but for me, you are Beth, she plays the piano and loves cats like you."

"And who is Amy?"

"Let me think, maybe Luna?", he muttered thoughtfully, "and Laurie is Harry!"

Hermione giggled, but wrinkled suddenly her nose: "Achoo, achoo!" She sighed sadly: "If I have you not yet infects, then at least now."

He pressed her to him and kissed her on the forehead: "Rubbish, nothing blows me so quickly away!"

Within second her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep.

As Ron woke up, it was in the room already dark. He fumbled panic-stricken in the pocket for his wand, when he finally found him, he lighted the room with a whispered 'Lumos'. Bad suspecting, Ron checked his watch and cried appalled: "Shit, shit!"

He jumped out of bed and looked for his boots.

"What's going on?", asked his sleepy girlfriend worried.

"The gate is closed in ten minutes! Holly cricket, where is my left boot?"

Hermione leaned on her elbow and glanced searchingly around.

"Found!", Ron yelled triumphantly and crawled out from under the bed.

While he was putting on his boots, he winked at her: "Merlin, how lucky, that you're such a neat Witch, under my bed, I would never have found my boot!".

He jumped up from the floor, pulled on his jacket, flung the door open, thought for a moment, came back, gave his confused girlfriend a proper kiss, grabbed the novel with the words "travel literature!" from the bed and vanished.

* * *

Ron cheered inwardly, only a few steps to the gate.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, as always at the last-minute." Out of the blue Professor McGonagall stood beside the gate.

"But still in time!", Ron shouted relieved after a glance at his clock

However, before Ron can slip through the gate, his former teacher placed herself in his way.

Questioningly he looked at her.

"It's good, that I meet you, Mr. Weasley, I need to talk with you. It is about a brilliant idea of our Head Girl!", meaningful she added, "your girlfriend, Miss Granger."

Grateful, that the darkness hidden his red face, Ron repeated in amazement: "You needed talk to me?"

She folded her hands over her chest and nodded: "I do! You know, many students have no idea, what they want to do after their graduation, unfortunately. Miss Granger told me, that the Muggles get a kind of career advice in their last years at school."

"Which is good, or?"

"I think so too. Miss Granger suggested we offer our students a similar possibility, such as, a healer, reporter or Quidditch player.."

"Or a bus driver", Ron muttered, snickering.

Professor McGonagall ignored his comment and continued:"tells the students about his professional life and answered their questions."

Ron nodded and glanced out of the corner of his eye to Argus Filch, who already looked impatiently at his pocket watch: "I agree with you, a brilliant idea and I'll ask George, undoubtedly he likes to talk about his work. Professor McGonagall, uh, can I …"

"In a minute. And what is about you? You went to the Auror Academy, right?"

"With Harry, Neville and Seamus, our training ends ..", he stopped the speech flow and stuttered with wide eyes, "wait, I hope, you don't mean, that I…, under no circumstances, you are not serious.."

Professor McGonagall tapped her fingers on her upper arms: "And why not, Mr. Weasley?"

He snorted: "Did you forget my constitution before our Quidditch games? I was a nervous wreck."

"Nonsense, you are…"

"And then I shall speak to students – thanks, but no thanks." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed: "But I promise you, that I'll talk to George and Harry about it, okay?"

She nodded with a evident disappointment and walked slowly back to the castle.

Ron turned to the gate, but to his dismay Argus Filch was already gone - which meant, the gate was locked. Cursing he rattled at the grating.

* * *

"Professor McGonagall, please wait!"

Minvera smirked, but as she turned around, her face showed only surprise: "Mr. Weasley, you are still here?"

Out of breath, he stopped in front of her: "Wow, you are fast for a, uh, woman."

She looked at him sternly: "You probably wanted to say 'old lady'."

He quickly changed the subject and pointed behind him: "The gate is closed!"

"No wonder, it's already 22:05 o'clock and Mr. Filch is very strict with our lock times. Then you probably have to stay here, I'm sure we can find a dry spot for you"

His face darkened, and she had to resist a laugh.

After she let him stew a few minutes, she offered him: "Or, I could make an exception and open the gate for you."

His face lit up: "That would you do?"

"Sure, follow me!" While they walked together towards the gate, she could literally feel, how he struggled with himself.

When they arrived at the gate, Mr. Weasley looked hesitant outside.

She raised her eyebrows and asked: "Is there something else?".

He laughingly shook his head and muttered to himself. Minerva waited patiently.

And finally he straightened to his full height, looked her in the eye and held out his hand: "Thank you very much, Professor McGonagall, and by the way, you can remove 'Auror' from your list."

Minerva smiled and shook his hand: "What else, I would not have expected from you."

He grinned: "The locked gate was probably your plan B, huh?"

She laughed and pointed outside: "Away with you, before I change my mind!"

Mr. Weasley waved and disappeared through the gate.

* * *

**End of February 1999**

Neville stepped on Harry's foot, which caused the desired effect, namely that Harry glanced up.

As inconspicuously as possible Neville pointed his head to Ron, who was lost in the novel 'Robinson Crusoe'. Harry nodded and cleared his throat: "Heh, Ron!"

Without looking up Ron grabbed an apple: "Mme?"

"What do you think, when we celebrate your birthday in Murphy's pub?"

"A little too soon, don't you think, after all, I have only tomorrow birthday."

Looking for help Harry glanced at Neville.

"We can celebrate past midnight, you know, into your birthday.", suggested Neville

Appreciatively Harry held his thumb up and mouthed: "Good idea!"

Leastways Ron scratched thoughtful his chin.

Harry took advantage of the favorable moment and played his last trump: "And we have the permission to go out until tomorrow 6:00 o'clock a.m., our last one, before our three weeks of survival training!"

His friend grinned and slamming his book shut: "Okay, let's go!"

"Immediately?", Harry stuttered.

"Sure!", Ron jumped up, grabbed his food tray and his book from the table, "I will bring my book quickly into our room and then I'm all yours!"

"Uh, maybe it's better, if you change your clothes beforehand", Neville objected timidly.

Ron looked down at himself: "What's wrong with jeans and a sweater?"

Harry snorted and Neville raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, my jeans are slightly dirty and the sweater has admittedly seen better days, but we want only to drink a few beers and don't dance at a ball!", Ron joked.

Neville glanced at Harry desperately.

"Oh, you did not read the message on the bulletin board? The recruits must properly appear in public!"

"Since when?", laughed Ron incredulously.

"Since the incident, uh, with John… ",

"Travolta!"

Ron frowned: "John Travolta – never heard of him!"

"No wonder, John Travolta had to leave the Academy, because he…."

"Because he was negatively noticing in public. You know, drinking bouts in the city.."

"Nasty fights!"

"With Muggles and Wizards! Therefore, a new rule was added to the Academy Statutes, in fact rule # 301!" Harry cleared his throat and repeated rule # 301 solemnly: "The recruits have to prove the public, if on official mission or during their pass-time, through their behavior and appearance as respect- and trusted person."

Ron snorted: "Come on, that's Bullocks, right?"

Neville and Harry shook their heads sadly

"Please don't say, we have to wear our dress uniforms?!"

Neville glanced at Harry questioningly, who shrugged his shoulders: "I think, that is not necessary. A clean shirt and trousers are enough."

Ron sighed with relief.

The three set off their food trays and waved to Seamus, who was today responsible for the kitchen duty. He waved back and called: "Hey guys, where are you going?"

"To Murphy's, You can come too, if you're in the mood for a little fun!" Ron threw a sideways glance at Neville and Harry and added quickly, "Of course, in an appropriate framework."

Seamus grinned: "Always! My service ends in 15 minutes."

"Okay, then we meet you in 30 minutes outside the gate!" He winked: "And, Seamus, don't forget the rule # 301, no burn holes in the clothes!"

Bewildered, Seamus scratched his head: "Rule #301?"

Neville coughed, while Harry pulled Ron at his sleeve out of the canteen.

* * *

The owner of the pub "Murphy's" , the former Auror Charles Laughton, know to all only as 'Murphy', opened the pub near the Academy together with his wife Elenore, a Muggle, when he retired. The close location to the Academy turned out as a smart move - Murphy's was a veritable gold mine.

The recruits love Murphy's stories, but the heart of the pub was his wife Elenore, she was not only a good cook and took furthermore care of the guest rooms on the first floor, she had always an open ear for her 'boys'.

Ron ran his eyes over the crowd in search of a free table, and they were lucky, just now, a table became free. He called out to Harry: "Over here, hurry!" Harry nodded and followed him with Neville and Seamus.

"All right, the first round is on me. Guinness for all?" Carelessly threw Ron his jacket on the bench and – without waiting for an answer – pushed himself through the crowd to the bar. He waved to Elenore and ordered four Guinness at Murphy.

Contented he leaned his back against the counter and watched his mates from the distance. "What I would give now for an Extendable Ears!". He chuckled at the thought.

Back over his shoulder he asked Murphy: "Murphy, did you hear anything about John Travolta or rule #301?"

Murphy thought for a moment and then shook his head: "Nope."

Eleanor, who heard his question apparently, laughed: "John Travolta is a Muggle-actor!"

"Muggle-actor, ha!", Ron muttered to himself, "Like I thought, bullocks!".

Miraculously, he did not spill a drop, when he cautiously approached with the four full glasses at the unusual quiet table.

Suspiciously he eyed his mates, as he handed out the glasses. Neville tapped uneasy with his fingers on the table, while Harry let his eyes wander around in the pub. Only Seamus did not act strange and flirted with a young woman from the next table. Ron sat down and tapped also his fingers on the table, but his curiosity won. He leaned forward and looked straight at Harry and Neville: "Spit it out, Harry, Neville, what's going on here?"

Neville avoided his gaze and took a sip of his beer, his mate Harry, however, hesitated briefly, leaned to Ron and whispered: "Okay, I will tell you, but you have to promise me, that you later the surprised play." – Neville choked on his beer and coughed. – "Nev, are you okay? – When Neville nodded, Harry continued: "Elenore heard from your birthday and wants to surprise you with a cake!"

Ron beamed: "Blimey, a birthday cake for me?

Neville, who meanwhile recovered, clapped him affectionately on the back: "Exactly, a cake from Elenore for you!"

"Shhh, not so loud. Behave yourselves completely normal, we don't want to spoil Elenore's surprises, or?"

"Harry is right, let's drink. Cheers!", shouted Seamus and winked at his flirtation.

The boys were in their second round of Guinness, as Ron noticed, that Harry's eyes lit up. Curious cast Ron a glance over his shoulder, but he saw no familiar face. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his friends.

At this moment Harry slammed his palms on the table and shouted: " Time for a new round!"

Ron chuckled and pointed to their glasses: "Mate, maybe you don't notice, but we have not yet drunk up!"

Undeterred, Harry disappeared into the crowd.

Neville stood up as well. – Ron looked at him questioningly. – "I need to go to the loo!"

Seamus emptied out his glass and called: "Wait, Nev, I'm coming with you!"

Ron raised his eyebrow and teased: "I thought, it is only a women's phenomenon, to go in twos to the loo?!"

"Sorry, but I'm bursting, if I don't go!", cried Seamus and ran after Neville.

Lost in thought Ron sat alone at the table and waited for the return of his friends, He waited patiently for 3, 7, 10 minutes, but after 13 minutes he had enough and was about to start looking for them.

Just as he was getting up, Murphy came to his table: "Wait, young Weasley, I have a note for you!" Perplexed Ron took the piece of paper from him.

* * *

"5, 7, ah, Room 9", Ron mumbled and put the note in his pocket. He took a deep breath and knocked at the door with the number 9. He listened, no answer, so he knocked again, this time stronger. From the inside sounded now a muffled voice: "Who's there?" – "Ron Weasley!" – "Who?"

He growled and repeated through clenched teeth: "Ron Weasley" – "Code word?"

Which code word? Ron fumbled in his pocket for the mysterious note and cursed to himself: "Code word – which idiot had this bloody idea", and after looking at the paper, "bloody hell, here is no code word!" He heard a cough behind him and glanced over his shoulder. An elderly couple stood in the corridor and looked at him indignantly. – Ron blushed and was about to apologize for his cursing, as the door flung open and he dragged at his jacket into the room.

Hermione pushed him against the wall and crushed his lips with hers.

* * *

Ron panted heavily: "That was.."

"Hot?!", offered his girlfriend, gasping.

He smiled: "Actually, I wanted to say crazy, but hot fits also."

Hermione rolled over and rested her head on his chest. Instantly Ron wrapped an arm around her. Satisfied, she sighed.

Unfortunately, not for long, suddenly her boyfriend wriggled uneasily under her. She growled: "What are you doing?"

He stopped and laughed softly: "Sorry, but I can't stretch my legs and it's just too uncomfortable!"

Both lifted their heads and looked at Ron's legs, his trousers and boxer shorts hung just below his knees and he still wore his boots.

She grinned and looked up at him: "Told you, far too many clothes!"

He dropped his head back on the pillow: "First, should I wait outside the door half-naked? The old people would have a heart attack, and secondly, I thought, in the room waited for me a surprise party or Elenore with the birthday cake.", he looked dreamily into the distance, " or a surprise party AND a cake, hmm!"

As his girlfriend pouted, he hastens to add: "Of course, this is better!"

She gave him a quick kiss on his chin and hopped off the bed, to relieve him from his 'interfering' clothes.

* * *

Ron sat on the edge of the bed and tied the laces of his boots, while he cheerful whistled to himself.

Hermione leaned against the door frame to the bathroom and watched him with a smile: "Did you have a nice birthday?"

He looked up and beamed at her: "Almost perfect."

She walked to the bed and stopped with raised eyebrows in front of him: "Only almost?"

He hugged her waist and pulled her to him: "It will be perfect, when I used the Obliviate on the guys, to hide their memory of last evening."

She rolled her eyes: "Honestly, love, Harry and Neville have also a steady girlfriend!"

"And exactly for this reason I will tell them, that we only talked and played cards."

Hermione laughed and shook her head: "I don't think, that they will buy this story."

"They don't want, but they will. You're like a sister for Harry, a good friend of Neville, and we guys have the unspoken rule 'what the eye does not see, the heart does not grieve over'".

She tapped him on the tip of the nose: "Knock yourself out, my love!"

Sadly, they could not longer delay their inevitable parting, and so Hermione reluctantly pulled away from the embrace: "Do you have everything?".

Ron patted his jacket pocket and swallowed: "Yeah, and thanks again for the sweets, the Cannon-Poster and for one of my best birthdays."

She smiled sadly: "It was my pleasure."

Ron stood slowly up from the bed and together they walked to the door. She sniffed: "Okay, hopefully, we see us again soon."

"Hey, don't cry, I'll write to you every week!" He took her a last time in his arms and littered her face with little kisses.

When he went downstairs, he also had to wipe the tears from his face.


End file.
